parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Banded Armadillo
Armadillos are one of the oldest groups of mammals. The nine-banded armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus, Say it: DAZZ-ee-puss NOH-VEMM-sink-TUSS) can consume up to 40,000 ants in one sitting. Armadillos are one of only a few mammals that can be infected with Mycobacterium leprae, the bacteria that causes leprosy in humans. Armadillos maintain their body temperature at 31 degrees centigrade, 8 degrees below humans and most other mammals. Roles * It played Giant Anteater (same order.) in The Grizzly King * It played Jingle Joe in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Gurgle in Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Side-profile-of-nine-banded-armadillo-.jpg File:Armadillo.jpg nine-banded-armadillo.jpg NinebandedArmadillo.jpg Wild-ninebandedarmadillo-large.jpg Nine-banded-armadillo-images.jpg Armadillo, Nine-Banded (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (2000) Rugrats Armadillo.png Muppet.armadillo.png IMG_8066.PNG Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Armadillo.png IMG 0273.JPG|Texas State Animals IMG 7438.JPG IMG 7610.JPG Big Baby Turtles 273.png Armadillo.png Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png MMW armadillo.png 6729F641-2823-490B-93CB-4DACB42C87AA.jpeg Screenshot 2018-07-24 at 10.55.35 AM.png Henry Armadillo.png Screenshot 2018-10-14 at 12.08.03 AM.png Amazing Armadillos.jpg Aark Armadillos.jpg Unamed Armadillo Agent.png DTE Armadillo.jpg Batw 021 armadillo.png A is for Armadillo.png A4.png Star_meets_Nine-Banded_Armadillo.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.png Memberth the Armadillo.jpeg Armadillo_Menu.png Stanley south american animals.png Noah's Ark The Armadillos.jpg Simpsons Armadillo.png TVDinner screencap2.png ArmyCountry.png nine-banded-armadillo-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Wild Animal Tank Gang.png G-1941-04-18-armadillo.png|Baggage Buster (1941) Stanley Armadillo.png Mickey meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.png Armadillo en Montemorelos.jpg MSB Armadillo.png Ox-tales-s01e096-armadillos.jpg Putt-Putt Armadillo.png Audrey Armadillo.jpg Armadillo IC.jpg KcPscAl.png Armadillo-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Funny-animals-2-armadillo.png Stanley-nightlight-explorer-desert-animals.png Rhinoroller COTT.png Amanda RTD.png|Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) Nine-Banded Armadillo ZTX.JPG Rileys Adventures Nine-Banded Armadillo.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Nine-Banded Armadillo.jpg Zoboomafoo Armadillo.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.A.X..jpeg M.U.L.A.N..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg Books B8EC0909-E1BF-446F-9285-45AE410E9AB6.jpeg E047D070-8EE1-46B3-B335-24A8EC377A06.jpeg 54E31812-D635-433E-A2C4-AEC30844EEA6.jpeg 7159BD1B-2E5C-4CE3-BED9-36DF910855D8.jpeg 3C85BD15-4CAF-40D8-A39A-F638BA93740D.jpeg A73AEBB1-374C-4950-BB7C-2E7EA123F386.jpeg EF74083E-69A6-4071-9E90-A064C73EC3C3.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (1).jpeg C779BEE5-270F-5990-CE81-4A29A00C8ECE.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (3).jpeg 2E6C2533-110B-4A24-9CCE-06A6139BC871.jpeg B176CDA7-7FAB-4415-B3F4-25F46026B7AB.jpeg 2F563EBC-E3D9-4011-8840-CDB66204D741.jpeg 95F2A194-09D5-4834-A939-EF6619EC7891.jpeg 06A3B205-10E6-5945-B040-FA7720FD8902.jpeg A99064C5-45C6-40BF-8A10-E3D6A78AB2D6.jpeg 6C9CAFD4-ECF4-4CCB-A05D-9C38473FF3FE.jpeg 31F668A0-3E58-4A86-8EB8-FFDB37A6EA6C.jpeg 1A54899F-16B4-44BA-A4A5-8476C5F64A17.jpeg 2BF6F82A-95DB-49F0-959A-31100265829C.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 83C3DA27-D1DF-4A60-AA56-07AC245B81D4.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 76B26973-AE4D-511D-0041-C51AA513A05C.jpeg BFC27ADD-B508-51A2-C7C0-D31079FB114B.jpeg AFAE5568-2217-5BAF-9000-1CFF7637CE2B.jpeg B66D36E9-0B67-467B-AEDC-DB206878BF09.jpeg See Also * Southern Long-Nosed Armadillo * Chacoan Naked-Tailed Armadillo * Pichi * Lesser Fairy Armadillo * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Large Hairy Armadillo * Giant Armadillo * Andean Hairy Armadillo * Southern Naked-Tailed Armadillo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Anteaters, Armadillos and Sloths Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rango Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Insectivores Category:Brown Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:State Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Awesome Animals (Road to Reading) Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:A2Z Animals App Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Putt-Putt Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:SimPark Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Rampage Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals